


Opening for a Friend

by rabidsamfan



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a lonely boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely

The best thing about living on an island and having a tutor is that you can sort of sneak schoolwork in around the edges of doing other stuff, but sometimes I miss the way it was before Mom died. You can't play the same way with grownups, even cool grownups like Race, the way you can play with other kids. These days if I meet a kid who looks nice, I have to make friends really fast and hope they like writing letters after I leave.

We’re leaving again; for India this time. I wonder if I'll find a friend.


	2. Friend

It sounds really selfish to say that the best thing about Haji is that he's an orphan. I mean, I'm half an orphan and I don't like being reminded about it, thanks, but I guess what I mean is that Haji didn't have to ask anyone if he could come and live with me. I mean, it's not like he's not getting some good stuff out of the deal too, because he really likes schoolwork and he's already almost better than me at math. So it's a good deal all around, really.

But I wonder sometimes if he misses India.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published here: http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/162250.html


End file.
